


Hunter X Hunter Holiday One Shots

by messie2624



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kurapika has trouble with emotions, Multi, Tags May Change, currently rated for hisoka, marked as complete, ships and characters will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messie2624/pseuds/messie2624
Summary: A collection of Hunter x Hunter holiday one shotsCurrent Update: Valentine's DayTags and Ships update with new chapters. Always marked as complete.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 48





	1. Hisoillu Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi spends Christmas with Hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoillu Christmas!  
> Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate!

“Should I expect your parents knocking down my door this evening?” Hisoka asked as he carded his long fingers through his partner's long silky hair.

Illumi kept his eyes on the television in front of them, completely enraptured by the magic cartoon snowman on the screen. “No. My parents don’t know where you live. Although, I suppose it won't be too hard for them to find your address. Why do you ask?”

“It’s Christmas, my dear. Most people would say that’s a family holiday.”

Illumi snuggled closer to the magician. Hisoka smirked. Illumi probably didn’t know he did that. “A family holiday implies that the entire family should be there.”

Killua hasn’t been back there in years. Alluka joined him recently and Hisoka assumed Kalluto was off with the Troupe. With Illumi here in his arms, that only left Milluki back home for the holidays. That poor boy. Hisoka certainly didn’t envy him being alone with their mother.

“Would you rather be home?”

Illumi was silent for a while. “No.”

“No? My dear, don’t tell me I’m what’s keeping you from going home.”

Hisoka’s sweet words made his skin crawl. Illumi scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I am close to tracking down Killu and that thing and bringing them home. Once they are home, Kalluto will follow and everything will be back to the way it should be.”

Hisoka began braiding a lock of his partner’s hair. “And where do I fit into the equation?”

Illumi looked up with him with blank eyes. “What do you mean?”

The magician gently took Illumi’s hand. He had given him the ring a few weeks ago. Illumi insisted he didn’t need it, but the assassin was a traditional man at heart. Hisoka had to agree that a ring suited him. It elevated their contract to a different level. No one would touch Illumi until the day he ripped Hisoka’s throat out. “I assume you haven’t told mommy and daddy dearest about this.”

“I have not.”

“Why not?”

“My contracts are my own business.”

“Oh, that’s not true.”

“I always complete my contracts. I see no reason they would disapprove.”

Hisoka could think of several reasons why they would disapprove. The biggest had to be the way their little contract was framed. He doubted Kiyoko would approve of her son engaged in a death contract with another man, especially since it was far from platonic. Hisoka kissed his partner’s hand. “If I had my way, I would have you chained to our bed.”

“That would be impractical.”

“It was a joke, dear.” It was only slightly not a joke. But if Illumi happened to be into that...

“Your jokes aren’t that funny,” Illumi said evenly.

Hisoka kissed Illumi’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re here with me, regardless of how unfunny you think I am.”

“Can you make me waffles?”

“That would require you to get off my lap.”

Illumi didn’t seem overly fond of the idea, but he wordlessly slid off him and wandered off towards the bathroom.

Hisoka watched him go. He was surprised when Illumi showed up on his doorstep a few days ago and invited himself to stay the week. He did love it when Illumi visited though. They got up to such fun. His family didn’t deserve him.

On his way to the kitchen, Hisoka noticed Illumi’s phone light up. Thirty missed calls and 76 texts. It really was a surprise his door was in one piece. Oh well, he’ll let Illumi deal with them after all the waffles were gone. If Hisoka was lucky, Illumi would turn off for the rest of the week.

A guy could dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave suggestions for future ships/scenarios/holidays


	2. KilluGon New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Alluka spend New Years at Whale Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend Spreevain, partner in anime fanfiction  
> (how is this longer than my hisoillu thing?)

Whale Island was the exact opposite of Kukuroo Mountain and Killua loved everything about it. Everything was so open and free. He was excited to explore all the island had to offer. He was never allowed into town alone as a child. Granted, he wasn’t alone here either but Gon wasn’t the restrictive force his mother or Illumi were. He liked Gon dragging him up and down the island, eagerly showing him the best of the island’s wildlife. They spent months exploring every inch of the forests and lakes. Gon taught him how to fish, playful laughter ringing in the air when a fish managed to pull Killua into the water. 

He missed Gon. He missed the island. He missed them every day he was on the run with Alluka. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to stop by Whale Island for a few days. He had gotten a rather cryptic message from Hisoka that Illumi would be “preoccupied” until after the New Year had come at least. Killua didn’t trust the magician as far as he could throw him but he didn’t get the sense that Hisoka was lying to him. A few days of vacation wouldn’t hurt them. 

“KILLUA!!”

The former assassin was tackled to the ground by his old friend. It was good to see that Gon could still knock the wind out of him. He looked up to see that blinding smile staring back at him. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Good to see you again, Gon!”

Gon got up and held his hand up for his friend. “We’re so happy that you’re here for New Years!”

Killua dusted himself off. “What do you mean? It’s just another day, isn’t it?”

“Killua! It’s a new year! It’s a celebration!”

New Years were never a big affair at Kukuroo Mountain. He usually slept through the “new year”. “How would you even celebrate something like that?”

“Well, everyone usually gets together in the town square and waits for the big clock in town to strike midnight! There’s a whole lot of food and fireworks! It’s a lot of fun! Sometimes, we spend it here though. We eat, play board games, and cheer when the clock on the mantle hits midnight.” He scratched the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “That’s what we’re doing this year to avoid the drunks. This year hasn’t been the best for the people here…”

Alluka clapped her hands together. “That sounds like fun! I’ve never done anything like that.”

Killua smiled. “Does your aunt want any help with cooking? I’ve gotten better since my last lesson with her.”

“She would love that! I got kicked out of the kitchen because I kept getting distracted.” Gon pulled them towards the house. “Come on! Aunt Mito! I brought some help for you!”

She poked her head out of the kitchen. She smiled when she saw them. “Gon said you were coming. Killua, it’s nice to see you again. Is this your sister?”

“My name is Alluka!” Alluka said happily. 

“It’s nice to meet you, dear.”

“Do you need help with dinner, Mito-san?” Killua asked. 

“If it’s not too much trouble for you, I would greatly appreciate the extra set of hands.” She wiped her hands on her apron. “Gon, why don’t you show Alluka around the house? Dinner should be ready in an hour or so.”

Dinner took an hour and a half to be ready due to a small fire that started in a pan. The meal was filled with good food and plenty of laughter. They played different card games until it was time to watch the clock tick away to the new year. 

When the time came, the world around them exploded into cheers. From outside the house, he heard cheers, laughter, bells, and loud booms. 

Killua couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. He saw Gon kiss his guardians on the cheeks, so he pressed a quick one to Alluka’s forehead.

Gon excitedly looked out the window. “The fireworks started!” He grabbed his friend’s hand. “Come on, Killua! I know the perfect spot to watch them!”

That sounded amazing, and Killua was very tempted but-

“You should go!”

“Alluka-”

She practically pushed them both out the door. “Mito-san told me she would teach me how to make cookies! Go have fun with Gon!” She all but slammed the door in their faces.

Killua turned to Gon with a grin. “So, where is this place anyway?”

Gon grinned and they scrambled up the tall hill not far from the house. They sat on the grass and watched as the sky lit up with dazzling colors. 

“Amazing…”

“Right?!”

Killua’s face hurt from smiling so much. He always smiled around Gon. “This is the best New Years I’ve ever had.”

“And we didn’t even kiss yet.”

Killua couldn’t believe the sound that left his mouth. “When we what?!”

Gon looked at him strangely. “You kiss the people you love on New Years. That’s why I kissed Aunt Mito and Granny on the cheeks.”

“You didn’t kiss Alluka.”

“I wanted to kiss you first.”

Killua was grateful that the darkness was hiding how red his face probably was. He felt like he was on fire. Gon could probably feel how hot he was when he pressed his lips to his cheek. 

_ Wait, what? _

“Gon!”

“What?”

Killua grumbled under his breath before clearing his throat. “You can kiss me again if you want…”

Gon lit up and hugged him tightly. “Killua can kiss me too!”

Killua was sure he had a new favorite holiday. He would definitely have to spend New Years with Gon next year and every year after that, the world be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a year, huh? Happy New Years to all and may 2021 treat us better.
> 
> Please leave suggestions for future ships/scenarios/holidays and I hope you enjoyed ✌️


	3. Leopika Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika runs into Leorio for Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all and giving my love to all my readers ❤️

Kurapika had the week off. He wasn’t sure what to do himself. There was only work and finding his clan’s eyes. Any other spiders he managed to find and kill were just an added bonus. He was absolutely exhausted. It didn’t help that everything was covered in reds and pinks for Valentine’s and beginning to snow. All this red clouding his vision was making his stomach churn. It was too damn cold out too. Damn Les Anges for being so cold. And he would never curse his employer, Oito was too good to him, but damn her for making him take a break. He had never taken a break in his life, he wasn’t exactly sure how to do it. Now, at the Queen’s command, he was tired and cold and lost. He wasn’t watching where he was going and ran face-first into a tall, muscular back. 

“Are you- Kurapika?!”

He looked up, the sun almost blinding him. He squinted to focus on a long face with small round classes. “Leorio?”

“It really is you. Are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m just… tired.”

The older man chuckled. “I never thought I’d see the saw where you admitted you were tired.” He gently moved to support his old friend. “Where are you staying?”

“The Harriot. It’s near here somewhere.”

Leorio nodded along. “Yeah, I know where that is. Let’s get you warmed up and feed.

* * *

It was snowing when they arrived. He was feeling better enough to walk on his own. He unlocked the door to let himself and Leorio in. He knew the doctor in training wouldn’t leave until he was 100% certain Kurapika was going to take care of himself. 

“Well, first thing’s first, we need to get you something to eat.”

Kurapika fought a smile. “I think it’s the host’s job to offer the guest something to eat.”

“That would be the case if the host could take better care of himself.”

“We could order take out.” Kurapika pushed back the curtain, frowning at the snow as if it personally offended him. “It’s too cold outside. I don’t want to leave.”

Leorio sighed. “You needed to eat something, Kurapika. Let’s see what you have in…” He trailed off as he started to rummage through cabinets. “These are completely empty!” He stormed over to the refrigerator and threw open the door. “And there’s nothing in here too!”

“That’s why I suggested takeout.” Kurapika wouldn’t look at him. “I move around a lot. Besides, I don’t get that hungry.”

“You’re so full of it!” Leorio made his way over to the window. “It doesn’t look that bad. If you don’t want to go out, we could order something. I know a couple places in town. There’s a great takoyaki stand that delivers on 16th and Peridot.”

“Do you come here often?”

“Yeah, Cheadle has a clinic on 14th and Jasper. I’m in town a lot. It’s why I’m here now actually.” He stole a glance at the shorter man. “Running into you here was chance,” he said quietly. He looked at Kurapika critically. “Go take a bath.”

“Excuse me?” There was no way he smelled that bad. Now way...

“You’re shivering. A bath will warm you up. And change into something warm too, if you have it.”

“Fine, but only so you stop nagging me.” He would go warm up and eat with an old friend and shove done the feelings down he’s had since the day they’ve met. Once Leorio was gone, he could carry on his life the way with his life and focus on finding his clan’s eyes.

* * *

Kurapika dried off and put on a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. The sweatshirt was a gift from Gon, something from a Whale Island tourist trap. He wasn’t exactly sure how Gon managed to find him and send it to him but he had long decided that Gon worked in mysterious ways. He walked back into the living room, where Leorio was fiddling with the television. The other man heard his footsteps approaching and looked up, jaw dropping slightly.

“What?” Kurapika barked, a bit harshly. 

Leorio shook himself out of it. “Nothing. I just… haven’t seen you in anything loose recently. Not that you don’t look good in suits!” He was turning redder and redder with every word. “It’s just that… you look good. Comfortable. It looks nice. You look nice.”

“They’re just sweatpants.” Kurapika missed this, missed Leorio. He missed Gon and Killua too but Leorio was always something else, something more. Always something more. “What movie did you pick?”

“Some action comedy that came out a few years ago. I heard it was pretty good.” He scooted over on the couch. “And our food should be here soon. I ordered for you if that’s okay.”

“That’s probably a good way to get me to eat.”

Leorio laughed. Kurapika had missed the sound of it. He missed so many things. 

They ate and laughed at the terrible movie Leorio had picked. Kurapika felt himself get sleepy. Leorio felt a small thud on his shoulder. He looked down to see a mop of blonde hair.

“I missed you.” Kurapika said in a soft voice. “When I was away.”

Leorio carded his hair through the other’s blond hair. “Then why don’t you answer my calls?”

“I don’t know. I was working through a lot of stuff. I’m still working through a lot of stuff.”

“Gon and Killua miss you. You should call them more.”

_I miss you. Call me more._

“I should,” he should quietly. “I should call them more. I should call you more too.”

He snorted. “Damn right you should.” He was quiet for a moment. “I worry about you, ya know? I worry about you so much.”

“It sounds like you love me or something.” Kurapika didn’t mean to deflect but he didn’t do well in high emotion situations. 

“I think I do.”

The blond looked up at him, shock written all over his face. “You what?” 

“I think I love you,” he said plainly. There were a few moments of silence before he sighed. “I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable-”

“I think I might love you too.” Kurapika took a deep breath. “I’m not sure yet, but I think I’m almost there.”

He felt a soft kiss being planted on the top of his head. “I can wait a while longer. We both need to figure some things out, but promise you if I call and you can answer, that you will?”

He nodded. “I can do that. I’ll try to get better at that.”

Leorio chuckled. “Then today wasn’t such a bad Valentine’s day.”

Kurapika felt himself smile as well. “No, it wasn’t.” He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave suggestions for future ships/scenarios/holidays


End file.
